


я мов та ріка

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: що стане морем





	я мов та ріка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



В какой-то момент они просто всё бросили. Жан собрал все вещи, что у них были, а было-то не много, — и они ушли к берегу, прямо к морю, куда Армин так давно стремился попасть, пусть он до сих пор так и не поверил, что море-то настоящее. Вот оно — и оно правда было перед ним (цвета неба).

Они просто всё бросили — и Жан ни о чём не мог жалеть. Он слишком устал хоронить тех, кто был ему дорог. Ему и так предстояло это сделать ещё раз (всего один, уже последний).

 

Ханджи строила дома у воды, никому ничего не говоря. Они были похожи на гробы, словно она оставляла для каждого место, чтобы уйти на покой. Ханджи никогда не казалась переживающей за всех. У неё всегда были её идеи и принципы, её жажда к знаниям, но у неё (тоже) никого не осталось. Жан не понимал, но это было решение Ханджи (после этой бесконечной войны, она всё равно никогда не закончится на этой земле) — и она делала то, что делала. Что ещё она могла, а что могли они?

 

Армин выбрал дом сам: ушёл вперёд и осматривал до заката. Жан только сидел на песке, наблюдая за морем, в ожидании. Ему совсем не было спокойно, даже если вода должна была действовать на него именно так. Жан думал о том, получится ли у них (вдвоём) прожить здесь вдали от города и стен, и от тех, кому они что-то были должны; получится ли у них вдвоём вообще. Жан думал и думал, а мысли крутились вокруг одного: хочет этого Армин на самом деле или нет (хочет ли с ним).

Когда солнце наконец упало в море, Армин (к нему) вернулся, протянул Жану руку и повёл к дому (их общему гробу), ближе к лесу как раз там, где он начинался. В свете факела, который Армин зажёг, дом напоминал темницу, в которой по сей день держали Анни. Жан надеялся, что Армин отталкивался в выборе не от этого. Почему он сам вспомнил, Жан не знал. Так или иначе, любая мелочь здесь была воспоминанием того, что было там.

 

От всего не убежишь.

Не старайся.

(Море не спрячет)

(Оно утопит)

 

Дни проходили одинаково, но Жану нравилось.

Никуда не надо было срываться, никого не надо было спасать. Он не боялся, что в любой момент на него могут напасть и съесть или раздавить.

Жан больше ничего не боялся и не позволял себе этого (страх сильнее смелости; страх пожирал стремительней всех вместе взятых титанов). Жану надоело бояться, только когда Армин тушил свечи и лампы, ложился рядом и никогда — лицом к Жану, ему становилось не по себе, как будто Армин хоронил себя в этом доме заживо. Эй, у нас ещё есть время, может, проживём его как следует? Армин молчал.

 

Иногда к ним приходила Микаса: заплетала Армину косы, его волосы так отросли, были похожи на поля пшеницы, горящей под солнцем, Жан видел однажды; смотрела подолгу в небо и тоже, как Армин, молчала. Микаса чего-то ждала, как раньше ждали все они, хотя Жан перестал.

Она приходила и уходила (как прилив-отлив) в никуда. Гроб она себе не искала. Смотреть на неё было и тошно, и грустно, поэтому Жан старался её избегать. Они с Армином часто о чём-то говорили, сидя на крыльце, — и у Армина отлично получалось её смешить. Жан ни разу не видел до этого, как Микаса улыбается или смеётся. Наверное, для неё это было куда тяжелее, чем рубить врагов на части, что когда-то удавалось ей лучше других, кто знает. Жан наблюдал за ними из окна, как за морем на пляже. Они оба были как штиль перед бурей, но буря-то прекратилась, следующая уже не начнётся. Жан не был уверен на сто процентов, но что-то подсказывало: дальше ничего (для Армина) (для них всех) не было.

 

— Не жалеешь?

— Что пошёл с тобой? Или что мы оставили тех, кто в нас нуждался, позади?

— Вообще обо всём.

— Может быть, но что это даст? Сожаления ни к чему не приведут.

(Не теперь)

Жан мог бы сказать: а я жалею, что никого не спас.

Сказать: что не спасу тебя.

Или: я люблю твою жизнь так же, как мне придётся любить твою смерть.

Но Жан ничего из этого не произнёс, а позже Армин ушёл купаться в одиночестве и не возвращался до вечера, и Жана едва не трясло от глупых переживаний. Лишь бы этот бывший герой войны не был уже на дне. В ту же минуту, как Жан порывался идти искать Армина, тот появился на пороге.

Он был весь, конечно, мокрый и в песке, но Жана это не волновало: он всё равно прижал Армина к себе. Не уходи умирать вот так без меня, не уходи. Армин неуклюже обнимал Жана в ответ и продолжал молчать.

Никому от этого спокойней не становилось.

 

В море было тихо.

 

Периодически Жан тоже уходил один к воде или просто бродил вдоль пляжа, разглядывая дома. Они все были пусты, впрочем, город тоже был почти что пуст. Жан натыкался на Ханджи, но друг друга они не признавали. Ханджи была слепа и занята, Жан не хотел напоминать ни себе, ни ей о том, как всё закончилось. Живые люди были памятью о мёртвых.

 

Время (от них) ускользало.

 

Жан с трудом понимал, куда пропала большая часть его жизни, даже если сейчас она была только с Армином. Жан с трудом понимал, куда пропал он сам.

 

Микаса приходила реже, Ханджи вернулась за стены, а мир вокруг как будто замер. Жан не представлял, плохо это или хорошо. У него был только Армин и тёмный-тёмный дом, до которого едва достигали волны. Может, у Жана ничего не было, не то чтобы он знал, что теперь могло.

Слишком много трупов за спиной, слишком много поражений, но самым крупным был Армин и его потерянная жизнь.

 

Они обедали на веранде.

Армин завязал волосы в пучок, чтобы не мешали; он отказывался их отрезать, хотя Жан ни разу этого не предложил, ему нравилось. Жан смотрел на него такого потухшего (пшеница выгорела вся до самого края) и, наверное, любил.

— Может, выйдешь за меня?

— Я через год умру.

— И что?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был вдовцом и вот так остался один.

Жан не сказал: я и так буду (без тебя) один (потом всегда).

— Я не хочу давать обещаний.

— Мне они не нужны.

— Тогда пообещай кое-что мне.

— Хорошо, я слушаю.

— Приведи сюда Микасу, тогда вы будете одни уже вместе.

Армин до последнего был Армином: переживал за людей, которые лишили его выбора. Они были когда-то его единственной семьёй, а семью он не бросал.

 

Жан запомнил: каким уставшим Армин был.

Запомнил: как его лицо всё равно светилось, опалённое солнцем и огнём, когда он сказал Жану _да_.

Армин казался счастливым.

Ничто другое не могло этого затмить.

 

 

 

Микаса сидела на крыльце, смотрела в небо, продолжала ждать чего-то необъяснимого и больше никогда-никогда не смеялась. Жан не мог её рассмешить, он не мог.

 

Запах погребальных костров остался с ними навсегда.


End file.
